Princess Calliana
Princess Calliana Juilet Olivia of Imaginca (Pronuced Calli-anna) is the protagonist/hinted antagonist of GrimmsDePytheLover's Evilness. ''She is the oldest daughter of King Kaleb and Queen Quinn and takes on a role as evil twin sisters of classic disney princess. Background Official Description :TBA Development TBA Voice TBA Personality TBA Calliana is a strong girl, who never thought that being a princess was a good thing. She was never graceful and always ran around the castle like crazy. She is depicted as sneaky, Physical appearance According to small apperences in picture books, she has long orange hair who she has once stated she is forced to tie into a side pony tale. She has emerald eyes and along with many freckles scattered around her face. Appearances Evilness The Beginning Calliana is just hanging in the castle libary when she notices a book that seems out of place like it doesn't belong. She desribes it as a violet colored book, one she has never seen before. Her temtation grows to get the book so she quickly grabs it and looks at the title, ''Cinderella. She notices marks on the side which she was always tought were ment "Of the Witch Anita Marieta" and was told to never even touch something with those marking. She looks around to see if anyone else is in the room, but thankfully the guards and maids are busy at her parents party to watch her. Her curoisity gets the best of her and she opens the book, despite the markings. A quick flash of violet light burst out and Calliana is sucked into the book. Calliana wakes up in a forest and looks around confused. The letters of "Cinderella" are scattered around the forest area and wild life are hopping away from them. Still confused, Calliana ask a hare about the witch Anita Marieta and he corrects her to "The Wise Old Woman". The Hare shivers and points to dark trail down the forest where a sign says "To the Witch". Callian nods and the hare hops away, fast and frightned. Meeting The Witch TBA The Time in the Village TBA The letter arrives, and so does Callian TBA Calliana meets Cinderella TBA The Step Family Puts her to work TBA Reavling Her secert TBA The First Sabvote TBA The Fairy Godmother Attack TBA The Second Sabvote TBA Cinderella Discovers TBA Returning Home TBA ''Evilness 2: Ruby'' TBA Printed media Calliana has made many apperances in books, some very small such as her apperance in the background in The True Whole New World ''Evilness; The Wicked Handbook TBA Evilness: The Book'' TBA Songs *I am Evil, Maybe So *I can not believe it! *My name is Cinderetta *At the ball! *Finally Back home! Relationships Quotes TBA Gallery TBA Trivia *Her being a hero is up for debate; Her creator Trixie Borgington intended for her to be good, but most people believe that she is more of the villian, since she chooses to be the evil twin. But Trixie has pointed out that her quote "I Could-... I will". It wasn't "I could" Calliana wanted to say i couldn't which points her to being good. *She is one of Trixie's favorite characters. Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Evilness Characters Category:Characters Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Character of the Month